Numerous vehicles, such as automobiles, include a second and sometimes a third row of seats positioned rearward of the driver seat and the front passenger seat. In the case of contemporary minivans, as well as so-called sports utility vehicles, such vehicles may include a sliding side door allowing access of passengers to the second and third row of seats. In such instances, one or more seats of the second row may be folded and/or slid forward to further facilitate ingress and egress of passengers to and from the third row of seats. Oftentimes the movement of the second row of seat(s) in this manner does not provide sufficient ease of access. For example, a substantial portion of the second row seat may still remain in the pathway between the passenger and the exit even after it is folded and slid forward. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for repositioning a seat assembly, such as a second row seat, which would facilitate access into and out of the vehicle.
For some vehicles, it is desirable to provide rearward seating for larger sized children. So called “booster seats” are typically installed separately on top of existing rear seats and then secured thereto with, for example, a seatbelt. The installation of such seats may be difficult and time-consuming as the seats may be large, heavy, and require attachment step(s). In addition, the booster seats must be repeatedly removed and re-installed between uses of an adult and the child. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for providing a strategy for elevating a seat that does not require separate, difficult, and time-consuming installation steps.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a repositionable seat assembly and a method of operating the same that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.